


A Month Too Long

by citrusprince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusprince/pseuds/citrusprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one-shot. </p><p>John hasn't seen his boyfriend, Dirk, for about a month. He makes an interesting entrance and they do (grossly) cute stuff. Warning: major fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Month Too Long

A man named John Egbert made his way to the elevator of the city apartment building. He nodded a quiet hello to the lady who entered the elevator with him. You see, he was far too giddy to speak. If he did try to say something he would end up scaring the living shit out of the poor woman. He didn’t want a repeat of the... incident. We are getting off track now, let’s get back to this lovely lad. The elevator lets out a soft “ding”, signalling that he has arrived at his stop. John exits the elevator with a barely noticeable bounce in his step, and a wide grin plastered on his lightly tanned face. This was going to be a great day, and he couldn’t wait a second longer.  
The apartment door swung open hitting the wall with a thump, waking one of the brothers immediately.

  
“Honey I’m hooome.” The raven haired man said with a sly grin.  
An exasperated sigh came from the futon. “John, do you really have to do this every time you come over?” John let out a chuckle and rolled his shockingly blue eyes.  
“Yes, Dirk. I do. How else will you know I have arrived?” He shot back sarcastically. A small smile began to spread on Dirk’s face, but he didn’t let it grow any bigger. As much as he hates to admit it, he adores his dorky boyfriend’s snarky remarks. But he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction just yet. 

The two lovers made eye contact and stayed in silence for a moment. John stared with adoration as Dirk gazed back with a sense of calmness. After a few moments Dirk suddenly stood up and pulled John to his chest. The suddenness of it all shocked him at first, but he quickly melted into his arms. Dirk burried his head into the crook of John’s neck, letting out a content sigh. A smile crept on the pair’s faces as they cherished the moment. It has been a month since they’ve last seen each other not over Skype, and I’ll be damned if they weren’t the happiest little narts in that moment. A rhythmic sway made its way into their embrace. They stood in silence for what seemed like hours. Until some little fuck head named Dave decided to ruin their precious moment, of course. When doesn’t this happen?

  
“Get the fuck out of here with your sappy shit. You already woke me up from my badass dream. You ruined it, John. You ruined my hopes and dreams just so you could get all touchy feely with my bro in our living room. Do you know how fucked up that is? I thought we were bros, John. But look how wrong I was.” By this point John was doubling over from laughter as Dirk just stared in disappointment and amusement. The couple had long since agreed that sleepy Dave rambles were to be cherished.

  
After a little while more of John nearly dying, Dave finally fell back asleep, leaving the pair alone in peace once again. With the feeling of someone’s eyes on him, Dirk glanced over to his right. The corner of his mouth turned upwards when he caught John staring at him with sparkling eyes. You could practically feel the love filled in them. John leaned into Dirk’s side and nodded his head towards the bedroom. Dirk gave a slight nod in return as they link hands and shuffled to the room. John suddenly released his grip and made a beeline to the bed he loved so much. He leaped up, landing on the bed on his back with a bounce. The Strider just raised an eyebrow and shook his head as his boyfriend began jumping up and down on his bed. He just couldn’t get enough of this dork.  
Soft giggles soon turned to cackling as John forced the blonde onto the bed with him. Dirk stood motionless as he jumped around him, softly pushing him teasingly. Moments later, Dirk unexpectedly grabbed John by the waist, and flung him over his shoulder with seemingly no effort. John snorted in surprise and held on for dear life as he began jumping up and down. Dirk laughed the hardest he had in a while as the smaller one yelled profanities. With a deep sigh, he wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy and fell back onto the pillows. The two lied with their limbs tangled together, their ragged breathing being the only thing filling the silence. A content smile grazed John’s lips as he felt his lover’s chest fall up and down with his breaths.

-Time skip-

A loud yawn escaped Dirk’s throat as he awoke from his unexpected nap. He glanced over at his partner, feeling as though daggers were being jabbed into his face. Unsurprisingly he came face to face with an annoyed looking John.  
“Do you really have to be so god damn loud? Shut the fuck up dude.” He just raised an eyebrow and smirked. Fake anger boiled as he booped John on the nose. A sly smile spread on his face as he tackled the Strider to the ground. Of course he had already saw it coming, so he was able to dodge it just in time to send John tumbling off the bed. His head shot up with a mock betrayed expression on his face. Dirk flashed him a fake smile and stuck out his tongue. John attempted to keep the look on his face but ended up just shaking his head with a chuckle.

  
He crawled back into the bed, spreading his limbs out and stretching obnoxiously.  
“You’re kidding me, right?” Dirk said monotonously. All he got in return was a huge grin radiating fake innocence. The blue eyed boy stared at the ceiling lost in thought as the orange eyed pleb pulled his phone out of his pocket. The two lied in comfortable silence, as they usually did on their first day together.  
John was lost in a dream until he felt the leg under him jolt. He glanced up at his lover with a raised eyebrow awaiting an explanation. After a moment he turned his attention back to the ceiling, letting his eyes flutter shut. Well, until another jolt was felt beneath him, that is.  
“Babe you have to look at this meme.” All of John’s thoughts stopped completely in that very moment. “Did he really just…” His thought was confirmed as Dirk repeated the same statement. John cocked his jaw to the side as he squeezed his eyes shut.  
“Are you seriously interrupting my peace and quiet to show me a meme?”  
There was a moment of silence before the blonde spoke up.  
“Well, yeah. I thought this particular meme was dank enough to show you, John.”  
Once again there was a moment of silence between the two.

John physically facepalmed and let out a sigh. He shuffled his body so it was turned towards Dirk.  
“Just give me the fucking phone.” He said with a whiney tone. A smirk of triumph appeared on his face as he passed his phone to John. On the screen was Donald Trump picture that said “Foreign policy? Mess with the United States and there will be hell toupee!” Dirk stared at John waiting for his reaction. After a moment of silence John looked over at Dirk with a deadpan stare. He opened his mouth to give a sarcastic remark to the silent boy until he suddenly dropped his head onto his stomach and began belching out the most obnoxious laugh to ever exist. He took deep breaths as he rolled onto his side and laughed maniacally.  
“I f-fucking ha-ate you” he managed to gasp out. Dirk just covered his face with his hands and laughed at his boyfriend. The two continued to laugh for completely different reasons until Bro threw the door open, scaring the fuck out of John. He shot him a deadly look, causing a smirk to make it’s way on the man’s face.  
“Dinner time you lil shits.”


End file.
